A kiss on the lips
by hej78462
Summary: My first R&I fic. *clapping of myself* This is pre-relationship, but just around it. Set in 2x1 when Jane doesn't want to get her suit on. Maura has to use harder ways than the hard way! Oneshot!


A kiss on the lips

AN: I'm one of those who mean that Jane and Maura should be together. This story is before that.

"We can do this the easy way or the hard way" she said. Jane gave her an irritated look, "I'm not at hero Maura. Shooting yourself isn't heroic". Maura started to sit down. "This ceremony isn't for you. This is for your fellow officers and your parent and your community. You're a symbol" she said. Jane tried so hard not to smile "That's good". The smile was returned. "You almost had me", she said and started to lie back down again.

Maura sat there looking at her for a little while longer. Then she stood up, "The hard way!" she announced. She took a hold of Jane's hand to get her up, but they both knew that Jane was the strongest of the two of them.

Lately there had been more sleepovers and spooning in the late nights. Even the ones that didn't have a hard case for reason, simply because they both felt more comfortable being together. Maura had been having a hard time dealing with all of it. Every time she looked at Jane she would think of how nice it would be just to hug her. Just to feel that familiar body against hers. Every time she was alone in her own bed she would think of how nice it would be to have Jane there next to her and to hear her breathing as she fell asleep. Jane was always the first to sleep on their sleepovers. That would give Maura a lot of time to think about the situations of the day or the next day or even just random thoughts.

One day a few weeks back was really hard for her. Jane had been invited to a party and wanted Maura to come with her. Maura had accepted the invitation - she hadn't had other plans and why miss a night in Jane's company? When she had assured Jane that it was what she wanted she had received a message. "_Did you know I love you?_" it said. She had been staring at the message for about five minutes before she even thought about answering it. Jane had obviously meant is a friendly thing so she just wrote back, "_Did you know the feeling is mutual?_", technically she hadn't been lying. She just laid there thinking about the two small messages for the rest of the evening. In the night, she hadn't had much sleep either.

But right now she stood there watching Jane with an irritated smile that she couldn't seem to get rid of. Jane is such a stubborn person. "Jane please just get your suit on. We're gonna be late!" she said. Jane laughed a bit "Is this really the hard way? Begging?" she asked with an amused look. "Oh you're gonna be begging for mercy!" Maura exclaimed and then jumped to the sofa. They both giggled like crazy. Maura was trying to get on top of Jane to tickle her, but somehow she ended und kind of spooning Jane with her back against the couch back. They stopped giggling and just laid there. Jane turned her head to find Maura looking at her lovingly. Maura got up in a hurry and then went to the kitchen.

"I'm just gonna drink this coffee until you've gotten your suit on" she said while getting a cup and some coffee. Jane gave a disappointed look, yet still with a twist of a smile "I was just looking forward to have you undress me", she said. Maura's heart wrenched but she played on with the joke "Well if you hurry you might get a kiss", she said with a wink. Jane kept on playing and jumped up as soon as the words had left Maura's mouth, starting to rip her clothes of. As she stood there just in her white tank top she knew Maura was staring at her muscles and she enjoyed it to the fullest. She got the clothes on in just about 48 seconds and went into the kitchen. She got very close to Maura and looked her deep in the eyes. "Now about that kiss.." she said with her deepest voice. Maura was blushing fiercely while looking at the ground. When she had said it she never thought Jane would go for it. She therefor placed a chaste kiss on Jane's cheek before she started to turn around and leave the kitchen. Jane got a hold of her hand. "No no, not that easy. I want a kiss on the lips Maur.", she said.

Maura was incredible confused at that moment. Why would Jane all of the sudden want a kiss on the lips? And what was with that serious tone? Jane was looking expectantly on her. She decided that a teeny tiny kiss on the lips wouldn't be a big deal so she leaned forward pursing her lips. When she felt her lips touch Jane's she quickly leant backwards again. Once again she started walking towards the door but Jane took a big step in front of her. "Maura, you've obviously never had a real kiss on the lips so I think I'm gonna have to teach you something", and with that she leant forwards capturing Maura's lips. Maura felt some kind of permission now that it was Jane who had initiated it, so now she could kiss Jane the way she wanted to. She moved her lips slowly against Jane's, enjoying the sweetness of it all. Behind her closed eyes were all lights and in her head was a hallelujah-choir. Jane pulled back a bit, but Maura opened her eyes on shook her head desperately before pulling Jane back in. This time they both couldn't hold themselves back anymore. They moaned while playing with the others tongue and their arms were freakishly tangled in each other.

Somehow they had moved from the kitchen and they fell down to the couch with Jane on top of Maura. It was only because they were in a so desperate need of air they broke of their kiss. Lying there on the couch caching their breaths, each woman felt like she was the happiest person on earth.

They laid there for a couple of minutes before Maura exclaimed "Oh my gosh, we're late!"

_AN: Thank you for reading. This is my first R&I fic, so please tell me what you think. MN._


End file.
